


恶魔造物

by sssssssslicker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssslicker/pseuds/sssssssslicker
Summary: 基本无声性爱，半公开场合注意。





	恶魔造物

那狂妄而嚣张的年轻人正用手抹去指虎上的血痕，火光投射在他的面容上，不知道是谁的鲜血飞溅到他的侧脸上，他也只是漫不经心地舔了舔嘴角，任凭它们就那样滞留下来。

罗斯从栏杆后探出身子替他擦掉下巴上的血痕的那个瞬间，雅各布似有所觉地抬头瞥了他一眼，他们短暂地对视了一秒，而后雅各布卸掉了用来防御的多余的力量。他并没有表现出太多抗拒来，而后就像是什么猎食结束后收起尖爪的大型猫科动物那样，安静地任凭罗斯动作。

同样，在那个吻落下来的时候，他也不曾有过明确的拒绝。棕绿色的眼珠在眼眶中转了一圈，他就这样坦然地且态度暧昧不明地和这个不久前还势同水火的黑帮头子亲密地靠在一起相互亲吻。

刚平息下来的血液急速窜回了大脑，原始的生物本能燃烧着他的理智，等到雅各布回过神的时候，一双手正按在他的腰带上，手指灵巧又有些急不可耐地想要解开复杂的锁扣。

雅各布喘息着退开一点距离，口腔中不知是谁流下了一点铁锈味，和空气中弥漫的鲜血的气味一同刺激着刚平息下来的血液又一次沸腾起来，他把自己的手覆在罗斯那双戴着皮质手套的手上，挑衅地回视过去。

“你想在这儿发生点什么吗？”

他稍稍向后仰头，颈部连带喉结抻出了一条堪称完美的线条。

罗斯居高临下俯视着雅各布，并且他没有叫后者等的太久，很快从栏杆上翻越下来。他的手指一刻未离开雅各布，隔着厚实的皮质手套贴着裸露的皮肤抚摸。

“如你所愿。”他说，“今夜的盛宴才刚刚开始，我们还有很多时间。”

雅各布裤子的皮带被他自己解开了，松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，他的双手有些不知所措地背在身后，抓着自己倚靠的栏杆。身前繁复的前襟衣领已经被罗斯尽数拉开，露出一条缝隙来，他能感受到皮革的质感正在他胸口流连，是带着皮质手套的手隔着薄薄的布料在他的胸口上揉弄，在他们都看不见的地方抚摸锁骨偏下的那一片皮肤——以及其上的渡鸦的纹身。

“别弄这儿。”他喘息着说道。

这感觉太怪了，仿佛被当做女性一样对待的羞耻感在他的大脑和心脏里乱窜，他不得不狼狈地退开一点距离，抓着感官施与者的袖口和手腕低声恳求。

罗斯的吻落在他的鼻梁上，就在他以为对方会如愿顺服的时候，那双手又毫不客气地在他胸前拧弄一把，羞耻、痛感和另一种微妙的快感混杂着窜进他的血液里。

他挣扎着想要向后退却，身体半仰出围栏外，几乎要跌下去，又被罗斯扯着领结抓了回来。掌控者警告般在他的腰线上轻掐了一下，雅各布下意识想要躲闪开，却被攥紧他的领结的手强制固定在那儿，不得不咬牙捱受了这一下。

一声压抑的喘息自他的喉咙中泄露出来，半褪下的裤子被他自己撑起一个叫人无地自容的弧度，罗斯的手就恰好在这时探了进去——

“等…等等。”他忽然攥住了还未开始动作的那只手，罗斯难得顺从地跟着他的力道，把自己的手从雅各布的裤子里伸出来——在那之前，他用食指轻轻在勃起的器官上搔刮了一下，换来了一秒的停滞和突如其来的抽气声。

雅各布试着扒下那只手套，罗斯感兴趣地挑了挑眉毛，干脆甩开那只虚软无力的手掌，径直把手送到了年轻人的面前——后者很快会意，并且伸长脖子用牙齿咬住了手套的尖端，试着把它和皮肤分离开。

虎牙轻轻蹭过中指指尖，又若无其事地收了回去。

罗斯皱起眉头，在雅各布想要吐出口中的手套时骤然低下头，凑到他的耳边低声提议道：“咬着它，除非你想听到自己哭泣的声音在这儿回荡。”

雅各布瞪了他一眼，仿佛是在反驳他会哭出来的这个假想，但他仍然驯服地咬住了那只手套。

然而事实确实如此。

当赤裸、干燥并且温热的手指触上那根等候多时的器官时，雅各布意识到他的鼻腔中发出一声无法抑制并且足够明显的抽气声，他松开了攥着罗斯衣襟的手，转而去难耐地抓握住正抚慰着他的那只指节宽大的手掌，试图稍微放缓节奏，好叫自己能够得以喘息一会儿。

他的头顶上方传来一声轻微的、意味深长的啧声，雅各布难得感到了久违的羞耻和窘迫，就在他想要松开自己的手的时候，衣料窸窣蹭动的声音忽然出现在他的耳畔，他隔了一会才意识到这意味着什么——有什么灼热且坚硬的物事正抵在他的身后。

棕绿色的眼瞳徒然睁大，并且迅速浮上一层薄雾，被眼眶圈着才没有四散成水珠落下。

雅各布咬紧了嘴里的手套，他确信这只手套以后可能都无法再用了，但这没关系，因为手套的主人正毫不客气地探进他的身体，就像刺入血肉的利刃一样，这两种行为都裹挟着疼痛而来。

罗斯松开了握着他的腰线的其中一只手，并且让它按在雅各布的手上，牵引着那只无处安放的苍白手掌贴着自己的性器上下撸动。

“自己试试，我会看着你，亲爱的。”

年轻人感到热度从心脏上下流窜到额头和脚趾，他怀疑自己此刻看上去很可能像被整个放进热水里煮过一样显现出快要熟透了的颜色来，手却不由自主地潦草而心不在焉地安慰起自己来。

就在这个当口，雅各布感到深埋在他身体中的器官开始缓缓抽动，蹭过前列腺朝更深的地方碾进去，快感像锯一样残忍地折磨神经，他几乎要吐出来口中的手套去哀求。

那根楔子一样钉进他身体里的东西来回抽插了几下，陷在快感中的人无法分辨着是否遵循规律，只能在它慢下来时讨好一般抬起身体，用额头和眼睛去磨蹭支配者的手腕或者嘴唇，再被按回到栏杆上接受新一轮的挞伐。

倘若就这样结束，那这只不过是一次再普通不过的野战，就在他感到欲望即将抵达顶峰时，隐约的脚步声从工厂外逐渐靠近。

雅各布警醒地想要直起身子，他伸长手臂想推开罗斯，却在这个关头被按住后颈，嵌进身体中的性器退了出来，他被逼迫着转了个身，趴伏下身体挨着栏杆，唾液顺着皮手套的边缘滴落下来。

他近乎惊恐地注视着那两个越发靠近的暴徒帮众，他们疑惑地呼唤同伴的名字，在没发现人之后原地站了会，像是讨论下一步要怎么办。

就在这会儿，罗斯的手始终按着他的，并且带着那只不太甘愿的手抚弄雅各布的性器，那根东西被恶意地对准了楼下的两个人，雅各布意识到罗斯的目的则是从后者开始停下动作、抵着最叫他难以抗拒的腺体开始的。

他不得不花大力气死死咬着手套才能抑制住自己射精的欲望，那一层始终被他含在眼眶中的武器终于滴落下来。

无神的棕绿色眼睛呆呆地注视着楼下，注视着那两个商讨无果最终决定离开的暴徒，身后炽热的、精神奕奕的器官试探地抽动了一下，雅各布吸了吸鼻子，无力咬合的牙齿松开来，手套掉落到下层的地面上。

温热的手掌贴在他的后颈上抚摸，罗斯俯下身，同时向前不轻不重地顶胯，恰好又一次抵住了最叫人恐惧的那部分，硬生生逼出一声干哑的呻吟来。

“时间还早呢，亲爱的雅各布。”


End file.
